1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel compositions comprising certain polymer latexes containing chlorpyrifos or chlorpyrifos-methyl insecticide.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,093 issued Sept. 3, 1968 to Irving Feinberg, known methods for incorporating insecticides into water-based systems have been unsatisfactory in that the insecticide tends to settle out and does not remain uniformly dispersed. Feinberg proposes to solve that problem by emulsion polymerization of monomers in the presence of the insecticide.
However, certain insecticides, such as chlorpyrifos and chlorpyrifos-methyl, tend to hydrolyze if heated to polymerization temperatures for extended periods of time and, in addition, the presence of insecticide in the monomer will influence the polymerization to some degree, e.g., the rate of polymerization, the conversion and/or the molecular weight of the polymer. By adding the insecticide to a finished latex one has an open choice of latex properties and has only to be concerned with the stability of the resulting product.